Our love goes beyong alliances
by Changeshappenfast
Summary: Mary listened to Francis and married prince Thomas for her courntry. But what will happen when she will come back to the french court 7 years later for Francis crowning? Find out in this story. multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Mary could never forget the kiss her and francis shared. It was graved on her heart but what he said after it was right. She had to do what was right for her country. They couldn't pretend like she once hope that they weren't royals. She was since the first day in her mother belly during the first step she made during her time away in the convent, even if she trend to forget it she was and always will be royal. Her a queen had to think of her country before any matters of her heart and even if it broke every pieces of her fragile heart, she had to renounce her all time dream. She had to let go of Francis her beloved Francis. It's the time she probably felt the more queen in her life, scarifying her life for the good of her country. She accepted Thomas proposition, he wasn't Francis but he wasn't that bad and he was able to save her country. When she hoped into the carriage surrounded by two of ladies in waiting and prince thomas guards, she saw Francis from far away and she could swear she saw tears in his eyes or was it only hers blurring her vision.

* * *

Her marriage to prince Thomas was ok but not loving at least from her part. He was nice to her and treated her well but she had already given her heart at 8 and after so long could never get it back. He saved her country and that's all Mary wanted. At the Portuguese court she was considered like the queen she was and didn't had to fear death anymore. It was quite a relief in some way. Life went on slowly, when her son was born she dedicated her life to him and almost forget about her old life. It was only when her son was 5 that it all came back.

"Mary we have to go to the french court the king henry II just died, we have to go there for Francis crowning to show our alliance with France is still in order the last thing we need is a war with them we already have a lot to do with England ."

She only nodded unable to say something after he pronounce the name Francis, she was going to see him again, he was finally king he could do whatever he wanted now but it was too late for them. Her servants where all over the place preparing their departure. All the travel back to France Mary felt a tons of emotions, she didn't knew if it was because she was regaining her country cause even if she is the queen of Scotland she had always lived in France it was her home and was supposed to always be it. When they arrived all the court went to great them she was surprise how grown up Madeleine and Charles were, Their marriage would take place later that year. She realized she had missed them and wonder if Clarissa was still wandering the castle secret passages. It seemed so long ago now, almost like another life and indeed it was another life.

"Mommy where are we?"

She got on her son level, it wasn't queen appropriate but we all know that Marry never followed the court rules.

"Well this is the french court we're going to spend some time here and have a lot of fun."

She took her son hand and got back up, that's when her eyes met his, her long lost love and she knew it was smiling at her sweet behavior. She found the strength to smile back at him. He then moved to great her husband and their connection was lost instead, she saw his mother looking at her with the same hatred she always had towards her. She secretly wish it was her who had died instead of the king. The entered the castle her teenage life came back to her right away as it did with her childhood memories when she first got back. They settled them in their apartments, the crowning was in less than a week. They had to lived at the french court for at least then. A ball was made in their honor that night, she tried to avoid Francis as much as she could always staying close to her husband. She went back to her room alone, she never really shared a room with Thomas, the irony made her smiled cause she remember swearing to Francis he would always be welcome in her room. She had to go outside even if it was quite dark outside only the castle night and the moon was lighting the garden but she had to be alone with nature like she always used to do. As she was walking she realized her feet brought her to the place she would never forget, the place she had her first kiss.

"I knew, you would be here."

She startled at his voice.

"Francis!, it's been so long!"

"Too long"

He said rushing back to her like he did many years before. She wasn't even surprised when she felt his lips on hers. Her body awaken from it long slumber. She hadn't felt so strong feelings in so long, she wanted to let herself go, gave in to him but her senses were telling her not to. She pulled him away.

"Francis, i can't i'm married now."

"I don't care i have waiting too long to do this."

"If my husband find out, it'll be a disaster!"

"You know marry, i wish i had never met you."

"How can you say that Francis, i would never."

"I was perfectly find before you arrived taking every girl in my bed and now it's almost like i despite them all. The only one i want is you."

He said caressing her cheek, she cupped her cheek in his hand for a little time, feeling how life would have been wonderful if they passed it together but it wasn't the case.

"I can't do this, i have to go!"

She almost ran away to her room, all she wanted was to cry release all the pain she had bare for so long but then the real love of her life entered the room.

"Mommy i'm here to say goodbye to get ready for bed."

"Come here my little henrique, i hope you will have a good night full of dreams. Goodnight."

He left the room followed by the nanny, Mary thought she would finally be alone but her husband was at the door.

"Thomas, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes my dear, we need to clarified some things, i know it's probably hard for you to be back here, but i don't want you to forget who you are and you status, don't let those old memories cloud you judgment. That is all, good night mary."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mary was so happy, she was going to see her childhood friend again. Indeed kenna and her husband Bash were coming back for the crowning. She missed her a lot and Bash too, he was a great friend to her while she lived in the castle. It felt good to be able to see familiar faces again. When she married Thomas, her ladies in waiting either stayed in France or went back to scotland, she was literally alone in Portugal and she missed her friends. They all gather around the castle entry like they did yesterday for her arrival. When Mary saw Kenna her face lighted up, she didn't felt alone anymore, she was happy and she could feel Francis stare when he rejoined his brother as soon as he did that she ran toward her friend and hold her in her arms.

"Oh Kenna i missed you so much!"

"Mary i'm so happy to see you, tell me everything!"

"You tell me everything!"

They laughed entering the castle arm in arm. She spent all morning with her feeling her youth running through her veins again, she would have spent all day with her if Bash didn't want his wife back. At lunch she was seated next her husband who was trying to make conversation, it hurts her to realized how much she hasn't missed him. He was like a shadow in her heart but a forced presence in her life. Again she felt Francis stare on her, it seems like it never left her and it didn't help her feeling comfortable or forget their wonderful moment the night before. That day she went to bed early and congratulate herself for not talking to francis all day, he helped her in that matter, he didn't try to force an enconter.

* * *

Mary had always like the outside an habit from the convent and she made sure to past it on to her son. They were wandering in the garden, her bended at her son level teaching him about the plants when she heard her name, spoken with the most beautiful voice she knew. She leveled up quickly almost pushing her son with her skirt.

"Your majesty."

"Mary why are you calli...oh, hi little boy, you must be Henrique it's nice to meet you."

"You too highness."

"You have your beautiful mother's eyes i see."

"What can i do for you?"

"We can at least be civil and go on a walk together."

"I don't think it's a good idea.

"Please Mary, for old time sake."

"That's the problem."

"Promise i won't do anything this time."

"Please mom can he come with us?"

"I guess i can't refuse you anything little one."

Henrique went a little ahead following a butterfly while Mary and Francis, walked slowly behind him.

"i missed you a lot during those years."

"Francis..."

"No i don't mean it like that, i meant you presence, your friendship."

"i missed it too."

She said looking in his eyes like she did many time before. The smile on his face got her everytime. She could feel herself giving in to her old feelings.

"My husband would not be happy to know that we're alone together."

"There is your son with us."

"Don't play with words. You know what i mean."

"Is he so jealous of me? After we were just engaged to be married for an alliance nothing to be jealous about."

"He knows we were more than that."

"And what were we exactly?"

"Uhm."

She started to walk faster not wanting to answer this question but he stopped her by taking her by the arm, turning her to face him and pulling her against his chest. He whispered in her ear softly.

"If you don't want to answer i will, we were lovers, we cared about each other like we never cared about anyone before, all we wanted was to spend life together loving each other till the end of time. We had a love so strong that in 7 years i haven't been able to forget you nor replace you and even with all that happened in your life, your feelings are as strong as 7 years ago that's what we were and still are."

He could still make her melt with worlds, his hot breath on her skin was making her lose control, she was about to let herself go, let herself got what she ever wanted which was to be in his arms forever. But her son came back from his hunt and broke her trans.

"Like you told me many years before, love is irrelevant to people like us."

She took her son and left quickly toward the castle leaving Francis standing up in the middle of the grove looking at her as her image fade away the more she got closer to the castle.

She gave her son back to nanny and went to see kenna. As she arrived to her apartment she interrupt a kiss between her and bash. Her cheek got pink, even if she never thought of being with bash she always thought he had something for her but seeing him with Kenna she realized how wrong she was. It was for the best cause kenna was her best friend after all.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok Mary you're always welcome with us. Do you need something?"

"Yes, i need to borrow Kenna."

"She's all yours."

Kenna gave him a little slap on the shoulder, it didn't surprised Mary that Kenna didn't like to be told what to do even by her husband, that made Bash laugh.

"Let's go, what is it?"

"It's about Francis. You don't look surprise?"

"Mary, i know you like i made you and i'm married to his half brother, i know everything."

"What do you mean everything? He talks about us to Sebatian?"

"Us? so you're still an us."

"Be serious!"

"I know that he never forgot you and has only one desire to make you his. Legally or not."

"You mean he thinks i could ever be his mistress?!"

"Oh Mary don't act like you're shock! It's all that you want! Follow my advice you should gave in."

"Like you have affairs?"

"No, i have all i want with Bash and the only potential suitor is dead but there is no shame in it everyone does it why won't you?"

"If my husband ever finds out he's going to kill me, he may seems nice but he has a big temper!"


	3. Chapter 3

What Kenna had told her stayed in her mind, of course deep down all she wanted was to be with Francis but she wasn't willing to risk everything for it. The crowning was the next day but it was the last thing she thought about. Her husband had received news from the new world and was asking her for armies. She didn't know if she was ready to scarify her people for a country and a war she didn't believed in but all this was the inheritance of her son. That what convinced her to help her husband army.

"Thomas, may i come in?"

"Of course."

She entered the room one of his new french mistress still getting dress, she left as quickly as possible while Mary only rolled her eyes at the scene.

" I accept to send some of scotland army to the new world."

"Perfect, we will leave after the crowning."

"We?"

"Me and the armies."

"You're going there? What am i supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want, it's not like i would let you rule my country, my mother is taking care of it since our son is too young for that."

"Can i stay here with him at least until Charles and Madeleine wedding?"

"Sure like i care. I'm sure your little Francis will let you."

She preferred saying nothing and just left the room back to hers. She laid on her bed listening to the castle noises, a lot of people were coming for Francis' crowning. Mary couldn't help but thinking it would have been hers too if she had stay. She fell asleep lost in her mind.

* * *

The next day a servant wake her up to get her ready. She never wore such a beautiful gown even for her wedding, she missed French fashion. In fact she missed everything about France, it was her country as much as Scotland perhaps even more cause she lived all her life here. She was happy to be back, it's been so long. It was time for the crowning, at the church she was in the first row next to the royal family as the queen she was it was the only convenient place for her next to the other kings and queens allied with France. She felt a little too close to Catherine, even if she hasn't married her son and left the country she still somehow hold a grunge against her. Francis finally arrived, he looked stunning in his king's wear. Mary couldn't help but look at him like a teenage girl look at her idol. He was so beautiful, she thought, her heart ache from her thought, all this should have been hers, she repressed tears feeling Catherine stare on her. She got her attention back to Francis crowning as the pope put the crown on Francis' head. He was now the king of France, it'll probably not be long until he needs a wife to unsure his heritance, the thought of it broke Mary's heart in pieces. He probably had other girls in his bed during 7years but his wife title always had and always should have been hers only. At the reception her and her husband went to congratulate the new king.

"It was a beautiful crowning."

"Thank you Thomas."

"I'm leaving tomorrow for the new world, some business to attend there. I guess you will have the pleasure to keep company to my wife if you let her stay until Charles and Madeleine wedding."

"Of course Mary is always welcomed at our court."

He smiled at her, her husband, they bowed and left for the next people to take their place. She right away left her husband to find Kenna.

"Kenna!"

"It's so sad that you have to leave so soon, i feel like we had only spent an hour together since you came back."

"I'm staying longer! at least until Charles and Madeleine wedding, i hope for longer!"

"Is the Portugual that dull that you're this eager to stay?"

"No the Portuguese court is alright but you're not there."

"As well as Francis."

Mary couldn't help her cheeks turning a little red.

"Didn't i tell you to stop with that?"

"Not until it happens."

"You really want me to get in trouble!"

"Aren't forbidden love the best?"

"Let's dance, whereas saying stupidity."

They went to the center of the ball room and dance like Mary hasn't dance in an long time laughing wildly with Kenna. She crossed Francis' look bringing her back to the first time she came back to this castle. Her husband interrupt her dance, she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like her attitude or just because he wanted to make her dance. It was really the only thing she liked in her husband his ability to dance. The rest of the party went well but Mary was happy to find her bed, it seemed to be her refuge these days.


End file.
